


You’re dating who now?

by Evilyoyo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: Everyone is really surprised that Max and Chloe are a thing.





	You’re dating who now?

Dana was just as shocked as everyone else when out of nowhere Max took Blackwell by storm. She was being loud, asked questions wheres before she wouldn’t even answer teachers in class. What was equally shocking was that no one was really clear on what happened to make her change so quickly. On Monday she was a complete unknown and by Friday she was the most talked about person in school besides the jailed Nathan. 

Max had tried to fade back into the unknown afterwards but how could she, really? She had taken a leave from school to return home for a few weeks to let things die down, it didn't work because while everything had been hush hush everyone knew that Max had somehow figured out Rachel’s disappearance and was responsible for the capture of both Jefferson and Nathan. And while the talk of Jefferson and Nathan tapered off in a month or two as life went on, Max’s own fame and mystery had stuck. 

It hadn’t helped that a rumor started soon after she got back that she was hanging out with Chloe Price. Chloe had she own reputation around Blackwell and it wasn’t one, at least Dana thought, that Max should be caught up with. Dana liked Max and just knew that whatever she had gotten to with Chloe wouldn’t be good for her. She may think that Chloe was fun but Max had no idea what kind of trouble she could get into. 

Dana, remembering how kind Max had been to her before , made an effort to reach out to her when she returned to school.So when she heard the rumors she knew she had to talk some sense into her. That's why they , Max and herself, were sitting in Dana’s dorm room waiting on the others to show up. Which they wouldn’t for another hour or so. They would have time to talk privately and if Max got too mad she could cancel without worrying. 

Max was currently sitting on her bed looking around at Dana’s walls and looking a little worried herself. No doubt she was picking up on Dana’s own nervousness. 

Hoping that this wouldn’t end for a angry or crying Max she went for it, “ The others won’t be here for a while because…. I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Max blinked in surprise and then her face fell, “About what?” 

Dana shook her head, she knew Max had been getting a lot of questions about the whole Rachel thing and how much she hated talking about it. “Not about that,” she paused, “Well I don’t think it’s about that.” 

Max looked her over for a moment, her eyes had a almost dark look to them and Dana was afraid she would walk out without even getting to talk to her. “Ok...what is it then ?” 

“It’s about Chloe Price.” Max’s look of surprise wasn’t a good sign. Did she really think that her hanging out with a known drug dealer, even if she supposedly didn’t deal anymore, wouldn’t make it’s way through Blackwell? “I know that you are going through a lot right now but you need to be careful.” 

“Careful of Chloe?” Max still looked shocked, “Why in the world would I have to be careful with Chloe?” 

Now it was Dana’s turn to be surprised , could Max not know ? But it wasn’t like Chloe looked all the family friendly now a days and Dana was doubtful that she gotten rid of her bad attitude either.   
“She,” Dana picked her words carefully, “She’s kind of known as a party animal and well,being a dealer too-“ 

Max cut her off, “Chloe’s not dealing anything now.”   
Dana raised her hands , “Maybe but still you shouldn’t hang around someone -”  
“ Don’t-Don’t talk about her like that.” The force of Max’s quick anger surprised her. Max went to grab her bag, “I can’t believe you would judge her, I thought you were better than that?”   
“ Whoa, wait, Max wait!” Dana jumped up, “Look I’m sorry ok ? I didn’t know you were that close.” 

Max had her hand on the door, “We’re….” She sat her bag back down, “It’s complicated.” 

Complicated? Dana wasn’t dumb, that meant romantic feelings. Was Max Bi? Dana’s mind raced, the rumors were just that Max had been seen hanging out with Chloe, not anything that could be called ‘Complicated.’ This could be a lot worse than she thought, Chloe was a known flirt. But Chloe hadn’t ever been cruel, as far as she knew though she had changed a lot over the years.   
“ Complicated?” Dana asked slowly, “How Complicated?” 

Max sat back down, “I don’t know if we’re together or not ?” She started to blush, “We’ve kissed and stuff but we haven’t really talked about actually dating ….” 

“Huh.” Dana processed that information. Here she thought Max was totally going to go out with Warren, they would have made such a cute nerd couple too. She thought about how Max had been acting over the past couple of weeks since she had gotten back, she had been happier and she also hadn’t stayed in her rooms a couple of nights. 

“ I just don’t know how to bring it up?” Max continued on, unaware of Dana’s wandering thoughts. “I know she loves me and of course I love her-“ 

Dana froze, wait love? Already? Maybe she shouldn’t trust the rumors but they couldn’t have known each other all that long, this could be unhealthy. Max seemed the type to go all in but if she chose the wrong person….

“-I’m scared of making that jump I guess? Like what if I mess this up or something?” Max seemed to be just talking to herself now. “ I don’t know what I would do if I fucked this up…”

She now officially had no idea what was going on. What she did know was that Max was very into Chloe, and maybe Max had a point about judging people. After all Chloe had been really sweet when she first started at Blackwell,so it could be that Max, the cute little nerd that she was, had brought out that side of her again.

So Dana made a snap decision. She had started this talk to warn her away from Chloe but Max had came to her kinda girlfriend defense so fast… Well what could she say? She was a romantic and while Max and Warren would have made a cute couple, Max and Chloe would have that two different worlds thing going for them. 

“I know it’s terrifying to ask someone out but if you already know she likes you what's the worst that could happen? ” Dana sat on the other side of the bed from Max. “If you don’t talk to her about it will definitely blow up in your face sooner or later.” 

Max sighed deeply, “But what if I fuck it up? I’d rather-“   
Dana shook her head, “That's not how a relationship works Max. If you guys already kissed you can’t just go back to friendship like nothing happened. Either you both talk it out and decide to be friends or you start dating. The longer you wait the more likely that you guys will have a blow out about something.” 

Max’s wide eyes made her feel like she kicked a puppy but Dana had gone through this more than a few times with her friends. “Look at it this way, if you date and it doesn’t work out that sucks but if you don’t date and then your friendship goes bad because of jealousy or whatever else you will always wonder if it could have gone differently.” 

Max nodded along with her, “ Your right, I mean I can tell it’s kinda freaking Chloe out that I won’t bring it up. I really feel bad about it too.” 

Dana patted her on the knee, “Tell her that and all that other stuff, if she likes you like you say she does she’ll understand.”   
“Yeah you’re right,” she was happy to see Max’s smile. For a moment there she thought Max was going to ran out of her room pissed off at her. 

Which reminded her about her earlier concerns.   
“Max you were right about the judging but I was just worried. Believe me, I know that Chloe isn’t all hard core like she puts off but she’s not exactly…. well a girl you bring home.” 

Max’s glare wasn’t the worst she’s seen but coming from her it was kind surreal. “Chloe -“   
Dana shook her head, “Max you are you’re own woman, if you like Chloe then date Chloe. I’ll be here to support you either way. Hell, for all I know maybe you’ll be the one that Chloe calms down for.” 

Her friend looked uneasy for a moment like she wanted to defend her ‘friend’ but knew Dana had a point, “She’s really not that bad once you get to know her.” 

She couldn’t stop the small snort, “Max, Chloe Price was a fucking hand full and will always be a hand full.” 

She was worried that Max would take that the wrong way but instead she just laughed, “You sound just like Joyce.”   
“Joyce?”   
“Oh, Chloe’s mom.”   
Dana blinked in surprise, “You are already on a first name basis with her mom?”   
Max looked surprised that Dana was surprised. “Oh well…. yeah?”   
“Wow, you guys are really moving quick…”Dana shrugged, “Well the U-Haul stereotype is real thing for lesbians….”   
Max slumped a little, “I don’t think we’re moving fast…”   
She patted her on the knee again, “Hun you’re not   
even officially dating and you met her mom.”   
Max huffed, “That doesn’t mean anything,I’ve known Joyce for years .” 

Wait what? 

“Max, how long have you know Chloe?” Dana asked.   
“Since I was like five I think ? I can’t remember honestly.” 

Ok. So that was a surprise and changed everything. She snapped Max’s knee, “Why didn’t you tell me that? Here I was thinking you just met her and she swept you off your feet with partying or something !”   
Max pouted a little, “I don’t even like partying.”   
Dana nodded in agreement, “That’s way I was kinda worried.” She shook her head, “But you guys knowing each other since you were kids makes a lot more sense.” Dana thought it over, “I guess you probably do know her better than I do huh?” 

Max smiled, “Probably. We were BFF’s as kids, I spent more time as at her house than mine.” She looked away, “ But I moved away right after her dad died and I stopped talking to her.”   
Oh, god it was like watching a puppy cry. She rubbed Max’s shoulder, “Oh Max, I’m sorry.”

Max looked away, “ That’s what I’m afraid of. I really hurt her back then and looked at what happened to her?”

“Max look at me,” Max looked like she was on the edge of tears. “You need to talk to Chloe about this, you can’t just bottle it up. She must have forgiven you for it if she’s willing to be with you now, right?” 

Max looked like she was going to argue that point but she didn’t let her, “If she forgave you why can’t you forgive yourself? If you are afraid of hurting her than holding back isn’t going to help remember?” 

Max rubbed her eyes, “I know you’re right. I’ll….I’ll talk to her.” 

Dana patted her shoulder, “Good. I hope it goes well.” 

They sat together for a moment. The other were supposed to be there soon but Dana was probably going to cancel. She definitely hadn’t thought her talk with Max would take so long or turn into one filled with so much emotion. 

“So let me get this right,” Dana started. “ You guys were best friends then you moved and stopped talking. Chloe ending up a blue haired punk and you a hipster. You meet up years later and the sparks fly ?” 

Max rubbed her head, “Well…. to cut it really short, kinda? We went through some stuff but yeah that’s pretty much what happened.” 

“Max that is the cutest shit I have ever heard in my life.” She meant it too. Warren ? Nope, she was team Chloe now.

Her friend blushed, “Umm thanks?”   
Dana hopped off the bed, “I mean it that’s like lifetime quality cute.” She grabbed Max’s arms and pulled her up, “I wish a had something so sicking adorable like that.” 

She pulled out her phone and sent out a text to their group chat to cancel movie night. Max looked at her in surprise when she read it. Dana shook her head, “ Max go talk to your girl. Right now.” 

Max stood still for a moment before she nodded, “Thanks Dana, you really are a lifesaver!” She darted out of Dana’s room. 

Dana sighed, she really hoped it turned out alright for her.


End file.
